Rise of the Leaf
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Before Asami Maki enters the Naruto story, we must learn how it all began.Tamotsu Maki, a woman with a man's name, must go through much before she becomes a secret first a citizen she is captured by the Uchiha clan and learns how to be a ninja. Soon after she is captured by the Senju clan.Is she the bridge between the two clans or is she the one that gets in the way? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Here's Rise of the Leaf as Promised!**

**Asami: OKay... Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Why?**

**Mamoru: Because it's right and I won't tear you to pieces.**

**Ali: Point... I own nothing in the original Naruto, only Tamotsu Maki and other OCs.**

**Asami: Good work.**

**Mamoru: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Changes in the Night**_

A young girl ran through the burning streets of her old home. There was nothing that was left of her old life. She had to run. The flames were hot whether or not she was near it. Everything crumbled around her and turned to ashes. She had to skid to a stop as a post landed in front of her, the embers rising and burning her face. She leapt through the flames seeing as there was no other choice of escape and she landed on the ground past the fallen post and continued to run. Her home was no more as she exited the heat and entered the crisp, cool air of the forest. She paused to regain her breath, listening out for anything seeing as the world was at war. She clutched her chest and looked up and around. She was merely 11 at the time. This young girl had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dress and shorts underneath.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered so her cry would be muffled and she was pressed against a warm body, her back already sweating from the contact. "Who're you?"

She stayed silent.

"No matter, I was told to bring any one left alive back anyway," he said, tying cloth around her mouth and rope binding her hands and she was dragged away, her eyes on the flames that consumed her old home.

_Goodbye,_ she thought solemnly as she was pushed ahead.

She let silent tears fall down her cheeks and trudged forward through the trees. It started to rain and she was soaked along with the ninja that was with her. She took time to observe him. He was tall with dark eyes and ink black hair and fair skin. He wore armour and there was a crest on his shoulder, one of a white and red fan. She was being taken to the Uchiha clan compound. Once they reached the compound she was untied and allowed to speak, through she chose not to. She closed her eyes and sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She could only hope that they'd have the mercy to kill her. She neared the came and was astounded by the way everyone carried themselves. men and women alike carried themselves with pride, grace, and with an air of deadliness around them. She silently admired them as she was led towards the tent in the middle. There was a line. Obviously many were captured. She wasn't the only one.

A man stood in the front, pointing a person in each direction after exchanging a few words. She was scared, oh so very scared. She didn't know which one was which and she didn't know if either one was good or if both were bad. Either way, she thought she was going to die. When it finally reached her turn he observed her.

"Name?" Silence. "Alright, are you in pain?" Silence, but he further observed her, his Sharingan activated and he pointed her in a direction. "Go."

She hesitated so the person that captured her gently led her into the room. It was for the wounded. She finally spoke, "What's with the two directions?"

"This way's the hospital and the other is to a living quarters. We don't kill anyone unless they beg, we try and save people ever since our last leader killed anyone and everyone. Katsu looks at people and if they're ninja we kill them, but if they're citizens we just give them refuge," the man explained.

_Katsu Uchiha_, she noted. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You've got burn marks," he answered.

She lightly touched her face and noted that her arms were, in fact, burned. "Oh..."

When she was healed she was taken to the living quarters. She sat down near the back and then she noticed an Uchiha boy around her age looking at her. He took this as a sign to walk over and sat beside her.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, nice to meet you," he said.

She struggled to remember her name. "Nice to meet you too."

"No name?" he asked.

Before the fire started she had a bump on her head (that wasn't healed so it would heal naturally and the only one that would have to heal naturally) and she forgot everything of her past besides that it was happy and that she wouldn't ever see it again. "I don't know... I can't remember."

"How can you not know your own name?" he questioned.

"I don't know, all I know is I don't know," she said. "I can't remember anything."

"Well... now you can give yourself a new name," he said, looking in her eyes before tilting his head. "You've got pretty amber eyes."

She remembered one thing: what she looked like. "Amber?"

She lifted a strand of hair and it was blond. She guessed her appearance changed. "Something wrong?"

"No... but I've chosen a name," she said.

"What is it?"

"Tamotsu Maki."

* * *

**Ali: Good first chapter I hope. And that's how she gained her name.**

**Asami: So... My great grandmother was a citizen?**

**Ali: Yep!**

**Mamoru: Interesting. And she changed looks.**

**Ali: So, please, please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Chapter two! Soooooo sorry for the long wait.**

**Kyuubi: Get on with it and say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: But why?**

**Kyuubi: *raises eyebrow* I will go full sized and sit on you if you don't.**

**Ali: SHIIIIIIT! Don't gotta tell ME twice. I own nothing but the plot, and OCs.**

**Kyuubi: enjoy.**

**(BTW I know I didn't give the Uchiha or Senju clan leaders the right names. I was high off of air and low on sleep. But I'm gonna keep their names the way they are for purposes you'll learn when it gets to Ayumi's story)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Settling In**_

Tamotsu watched as Madara laughed at her for choosing a man's name, waiting patiently for him to quiet down. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "... So why a guy's name?"

"To show that you don't have to be a man to protect what's precious," she said, determined to never let anything precious like her home and family slip through her fingers again.

Madara blinked. "That's... pretty good."

She smiled at him. "So, what's there to do around here?"

The twelve year old boy tapped his chin in thought. "Not much besides train, I don't know what civilians do... Speaking of training I have to leave. I'll see you later."

Before he could fully get up she grabbed his arm, not exactly sure that she was keeping him in the room besides she wanted to be near someone her age and the fact she wouldn't be satisfied with this type of life. She looked up at him and tilted her head, realizing what she wanted to do. "I want to learn."

"Learn what?" Madara asked before it dawned on him. "You? Really?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" she asked, her now blond eyebrow raising under her bangs.

He sighed. "No. It doesn't. Fine, let's get going before we're late. You're going to have to get new clothes... We'll figure all of that out later. You'd better hope they say yes."

She walked with him, moving around people and struggled to keep up. She was actually keeping up quite well and this surprised Madara. They reached where he would train. A woman with her long black hair in a bun and she had soft features, though her skin was weathered. Tamotsu tilted her head and found that in a hardened way she was indeed beautiful. She then noticed that there was an Uchiha fan tattooed on her neck.

"Madara who is this?" the woman demanded.

"This is Tamotsu Maki," he said. "She wishes to become a ninja."

"A civilian who wants to be a ninja? Why? So she can take us out?" the woman asked.

"No. So I can protect what's precious," Tamotsu snapped. "And I am thankful to this clan for allowing me to live and even going as far as to healing me."

The woman smirked before laughing. "Alright. First, let me see what you can do."

The woman surged forward, kunai at hand and aiming for her throat. Tamotsu ducked to the side and pushed her away.

"Suki!" Madara yelled, panicking that she'd kill the girl.

Suki grinned. "What? I'm just seeing how fast she is... pretty quick in my book."

Madara relaxed and ran a hand through his pitch black locks, shaking his head. "You're crazy."

Suki winked. "That's why I'm your sensei."

Tamotsu felt her dress being picked up and saw Suki holding it up. "What?"

"You need new clothes if your going to train with me and the boys," she said, shaking her head. "I'll figure something out... wait, here."

After a minute or two Suki came back with clothes in her hands and shoved them into Tamotsu's hands. "Go change."

She went into a private room and changed from her dress and shorts to capris and a plain white shirt with one short sleeve and one long sleeve. She walked out and Suki looked at her with a nod of approval. Tamotsu and then another boy entered.

"Izuna you're late," Madara complained.

"Sorry, mother had me do something," the boy said, before looking at Tamotsu."Who's this?"

"Tamotsu Maki, she just came in today and wants to be a ninja."

Izuna chuckled. "Her?"

"Better watch out, she's fast," Suki said.

Izuna eyed her warily before he crossed his arms. "Great..."

Tamotsu didn't know why she felt like he didn't like her, but didn't question it. Her amber eyes traveled to Suki who was apparently lost in her thoughts. "Um... Suki sensei."

Suki blinked and looked down at her. "Oh, sorry I was distracted. Do you know how to use your chakra?"

Tamotsu shook her head slowly. "I'm a citizen."

Suki sighed. "Great."

"I'm a fast learner," the blond assured. "I'm sure I can pick it up."

"Oh?" Suki raised her eyebrows. "Then make this hand sign and gather your chakra."

Tamotsu didn't know how, but she saw the chakra in her sensei moving around, responding to the hand sign. This made understanding easier. She, herself, made the hand seal and concentrated on her chakra and made it move in her and she smiled. Next the Uchiha woman had her concentrate it on her feet. Suki demonstrated and Tamotsu wathed the older woman's chakra carefully, noting how it traveled and settled at the bottom of her feet.

"If it works I won't be able to push you." Izuna, Madara, and Tamotsu tried to push the woman out of place, but her feet never moved despite how her torso did. "Okay, go ahead and try."

The amber eyed girl nodded and made her chakra flow down her chakra paths to settle in a pool at the bottom of her feet. They tried to push her but it didn't work. Tamotsu bit back a retort, knowing that the onyx haired woman would easily take her out without a second thought. She got from the other two boys that the woman was crazy and she didn't want to test that theory out nor cause it to happen on accident rather then experiment. They continued with exercises and Suki in the end turned to the boys.

"Why don't you two learn as fast as Tamotsu?"

Izuna looked frustrated while Madara had a look of awe on his face. "Huh..."

Tamotsu didn't like him being so upset. "What's the matter Izuna?"

"Nothing," the boy lied.

She didn't press any further and then Katsu Uchiha walked in and greeted his boys before noticing the young blond.

"Ah, the No Name," he said with a playful smirk.

"H-hello," she said, nervous to be in front of the leader of the entire clan. "I'm Tamotsu Maki."

"Nice to meet you Tamotsu," he said, not making fun of her name like a certain someone. "Are you comfortable here?"

It touched her heart how he actually cared, she could hear and feel how sincere he was. "Yes, I am."

He gave her a look. "Doesn't sound like it. You're nervous."

"Just a little," she admitted.

A warm smile presented itself. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

* * *

**Ali: Sorry that I have to cut it short, but the next chapter should be done in... I don't even know.**

**Kyuubi: Nice... review.**


End file.
